Блог участника:Chekist1937/Спецподразделение HECU. Реплики
Half-Life Общие фразы в бою Русский = *Граната! *В укрытие! *Дерьмо! *Ложись! *О господи! *Нет! *Шевелитесь! |-| Английский = *Grenade! *Take cover! *Oh shit! *Get down! *Oh god! *No! *Move! При встрече с Фрименом Русский = *Отряд, здесь Фримен! *Цель! *Движение! *Дерьмо! У нас противник! *Отряд, взять Фримена! *Отряд, нейтрализовать Фримена! *Вперёд! |-| Английский = *Squad, we got Freeman! *Target! *Movement! *Shit! We got hostiles! *Squad, get Freeman! *Squad, neutralize Freeman! *Move in! При встрече с пришельцами Русский текст = *''Пугала'' в моём секторе! *У нас пугала! *Инопланетная тревога! *Движение пришельцев! |-| Оригинал = *Bogies, my sector! *We got bogies! *Alien alert! *Alien movement! Прикрытие Русский текст = *В укрытие! *Мне нужен огонь на подавление! *Нам нужна поддержка! *Здесь слишком жарко! *Ложись! *Зачистить эту область! *Проклятье! *Прикройте огнём! |-| Оригинал = *Take cover! *I need supppressing fire! *We need backup! *Too hot here! *Fall out! *Clear this area! *God damn! *Cover fire! Броски гранат Русский = *Бросаю гранату! Буквально фраза переводится как "Огонь у отверстия" и отсылает к тем временам, когда гранаты приводились в действие поднесением факела к запальному отверстию и поджогом фитиля. Гренадёр криком предупреждал товарищей о необходимости укрыться от взрыва. *Получи! *Отряд, залечь. |-| Оригинал = *Fire in the hole! *Take this! *Squad, stay down. Насмешки Русский текст = *Ухх, у нас здесь плотный огонь. *Понял, удерживаю позицию. *Уж мы тебе задницу надерём! *Тебе крышка, мистер. Буквально "Ты падёшь.". *Тебе ничего не светит. *Запрашиваю поддержку! |-| Оригинал = *Гhh, we got heavy fire here. *Roger, hold position. *We will kick your ass! *Mister, you`re going down. *You got nothing. *Request backup! Приказы Русский текст = *Разведка, вперёд! *Вперёд! *Пошли! *Давайте, пошли! |-| Оригинал = *Go, recon! *Move in! *Go! *Let`s go! Спокойствие Русский текст = |-| Оригинал = * Сюжетные фразы Русский текст = На рельсах *Так кто этот парень, Фримен? (c2a2_hg_chat1a) *Говорят, он был в эпицентре. (c2a2_hg_chat2a) *Научная команда? Думаешь, он виноват? Быть может... саботаж? (c2a2_hg_chat3a) *Возможно. В чём я уверен, так в том, что он убил моих друзей. (c2a2_hg_chat4a) *О да, он заплатит. Заплатит сполна. (c2a2_hg_chat5a) Мрачные предчувствия *Взять его! Ха, отличный удар. Всё в порядке, мы взяли его. (c2a3_ambush_vox) * Куда мы тащим этого Фримена? (c2a3_hg_1drag) *Наверх, допрашивать. (c2a3_hg_2drag) *Нахрена?! Мы взяли его. Убьём сейчас же! (c2a3_hg_3drag) *Ээ, а если найдут тело? (c2a3_hg_4drag) *Тело? Какое тело? (c2a3_hg_5drag) *''(смех)'' (c2a3_hg_laugh) Поверхностное натяжение *Ответь, Купер! Ты слышишь? Забудьте о Фримене! Мы покидаем базу. Если у вас остались цели для бомбового удара, отметьте их на тактической карте. Если нет, убирайтесь оттуда! Повторяю, мы отступаем и начинаем авиаудары. Дайте нам цели или убирайтесь. (c2a5_hg_lebuz) Забудьте о Фримене *Забудьте о Фримене! С нас хватит потерь, отступаем. Кто останется, пусть пеняет нас себя. Повторяю, если вы этого ещё не сделали, теперь вы... (треск помех) (c2a5_hg_abandon) Случайные реплики *Я убил двенадцать этих жопоголовых учёных, и ни один не пытался драться. Херня какая-то! (hg_sucks) *Я не подписывался на это дерьмо. Монстры ещё ладно, но... гражданские? Кто вообще командует этой операцией? (hg_civvies) |-| Оригинал = On a rail *So who is this guy Freeman? (c2a2_hg_chat1a) *They say he was at ground zero. (c2a2_hg_chat2a) *Science team? You think he was responsible? Sabotage, maybe? (c2a2_hg_chat3a) *Yeah, maybe. All I know for sure is he's been killing my buddies. (c2a2_hg_chat4a) *Oh yeah, he'll pay. He will definitely pay. (c2a2_hg_chat5a) Apprehension *Get him! Heh, nice hit. Uh, all right, we got him. (c2a3_ambush_vox) *Where we taking this Freeman guy? (c2a3_hg_1drag) *Topside for questioning. (c2a3_hg_2drag) *What the hell for? We got him. Let's kill him now! (c2a3_hg_3drag) *Uh, and if they find the body? (c2a3_hg_4drag) *Body? What body? (c2a3_hg_5drag) *''(laughter)'' (c2a3_hg_laugh) Surface Tension *Come in, Cooper. Do you copy? Forget about Freeman. We're abandoning the base. If you have any last bomb targets, mark them on the tactical map. Otherwise, get the hell out of there. Repeat, we are pulling out and commencing airstrikes. Give us targets or get below. (c2a5_hg_lebuz) Forget about Freeman *Forget about Freeman. We are cutting our losses and pulling out. Anyone left down there now is on his own. Repeat, if you weren't already, you are now... (c2a5_hg_abandon) Random quotes *I killed twelve dumb ass scientists and not one of 'em fought back. This sucks. (hg_sucks) *I didn't sign on for this shit. Monsters, sure, but civilians? Who ordered this operation anyway? (hg_civvies) Half-Life: Opposing Force Half-Life: Blue Shift Hafl-Life: Decay Примечания Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Заготовки статей